Stop and Stare
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Interesting chemistry calls for means results for two nations. LichtensteinxNetherlands


Title: Stop and Stare  
>Characters: Lichtenstein and Netherlands<br>Summary: Interesting chemistry calls for better results.  
>Pairings: None<br>Rating: K  
>Genres: Drama<br>Author's Note: I did this at twelve something at night so please forgive me if you see typos. Dedicated to xXxSentimentsxXx cuz you are awesome~

* * *

><p>Lichtenstein also known as Lily relaxed for the first in her upside down life. A break from her brother, all of Europe, and did she her brother.<p>

Oh yeah, she did.

Yawning softly, she curled up in front of Netherlands's fireplace feeling the gentle, powerful heat sweep around her, holding her in a safe cocoon from the cold rain that was outside.

He had invited her to spend time with him at his home after yet another chaotic world meeting and she had been more then happy to agree and curl up with him, away from the prying eyes of her brother and the teasing remarks of France and America.

If she hadn't agreed she would have been more stressed then usual.

She smiled softly as Lars slid next to her and handed her a cup of her favorite hot chocolate. He looked very different with his relaxed composure a far cry from the expressionless look he always had on his face, and he wore sweatpants and no shirt…exposing his powerful muscles and his chest…making her blush brightly.

However, unlike him she was fully dressed and was bundled in her warmest pajamas and had a blanket.

She tilted her head back to kiss him. "We should spend more time together…I keep forgetting how precious time is with you."

"I agree," murmured the Dutchman as he returned her kiss. "I rarely see you…and when I finally do your brother pops out nowhere and threaten to kill me…"

Lily sighed. "Now that you've mentioned him…big brother has been asking questions."

"So?"

She frowned and stared at her hot beverage.

"Lily, say something."

"He's my brother…not my father."

"Yes. He's also your family."

"Exactly."

"And what do you mean by "exactly"?"

She leaned forward and put her mug on the table, then turned around and straddled Lars's lap. She kissed him timidly at first, then passionately, her small delicate hands on his chest.

He responded by pulling her close to him, his hands moving up the back of her pajama top, his rough palms on her bare skin.

A minute late she broke the kiss, flushing and smiling shyly. "That's what."

Lars chuckled softly and kissed her gently on the nose. "You don't what your elder brother to know that we are together?"

"I think it's getting harder and harder to hide. He's noticing that I haven't been coming to dinner on time but…I just want to be alone with you for a while longer…," her small voice trailed off as she stared almost sadly at him. "I just want the world to leave us alone."

"I'm not scared of your brother. Trust me I've faced a lot worse and the last thing I need is to be cowed by a gun-loving Swiss bastard."

"Lars! Don't say such things about him!"

"I'm sorry but it's true. I'm also not scared of being alone with you." Lars said with a sly grin, his hands moving down her pajama bottoms.

Lily smiled wearily, and then laughed when he tickled her.

"I love hearing you laugh, Lily and I hate to see you cry."

"Thank you but why me when you should be the one laughing and smiling more?" she teased, small hands playing with his spiky hair and gently touching the small visible scar on his head.

"I don't smile for anyone…except for you of course…and Belgium…and maybe Luxembourg and Finland…but I usually smile and laugh at the way he rants about how wrong are relationship is," he said running his fingers along her cheek then traveling to the nape of her neck, pulling her head down towards him.

Lily kissed him, her chest swelling with his affection for her.

"Lars…"

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips and fixed her with his usual expressionless stare. "I'm opting that we should stay indoors for the rest of the day and get some well deserved sleep. No arguing just agree or disagree."

Giving him a playful swat on the arm she nodded, smiling brightly and clinging to the Dutch when he stood and headed upstairs.

Yeah, she ought to spend more time with him.


End file.
